fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 63
Super Mario 63 is a flash fan-game inspired by Nintendo's Super Mario 64 made by Runouw.com. Many levels and features are based upon it and other of Nintendo's games, including Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine ''and ''Super Mario Galaxy. A variety of elements are completely original. Plot The game starts in the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario is suppose to be having a surprise party. After Mario completes level 1, Bowser comes along in his airship along with Kamek who tells him that the ship is ready to attack. Bowser begins phase 1 of his plan: to invade the mushroom kingdom. Mario arrives at Peaches castle where he sees the Toads and Princess Peach. Everyone is surpised to see him 30 minutes early to his surprise party. Bowser arrives and announces the beginning of his invasion. Kemek takes out Mario and Bowser gets his hands on the Shine Sprite Orb which he uses to take over the castle.Kemek tell him that the Toads have retreated, the Princess has been captured and Mario has been knocked out. Following Bowser's orders, Kemek destroys the Shine Sprite Or and the Shine Sprites escape to random places. Mario is woken up by a Toad named Eddie and he goes to collect the shine sprites and defeat Bowser. Gameplay As either Mario or Luigi, the player must explore different worlds accessed via paintings in Princess Peach's castle, the games HUB world. Each world has multiple missions (usually three-five). The player is rewarded with a Shine Sprite by completing them. Collecting these will unlock other areas in the HUB world, important for progressing through the game. Each world also contains multiple Star Coins, which will unlock features in the Level Designer. Like Super Mario 64, Mario and Luigi have multiple different forms: Metal, Invisible and Winged. These forms are given when the player collides with a special star that has said form. These forms can change up the gameplay and how Mario and Luigi reactive with the environment, such as Metal Mario/Luigi passing through certain walls and Winged Mario/Luigi being able to fly. Like Super Mario Sunshine, Mario and Luigi can also get F.L.U.D.D and its various nozzles. These nozzles include Hover, Rocket and Turbo. Hover allows the player to hover in the air for a short period of time, Rocket will launch the player into the sky and Turbo will make the play speed off at a fast pace. F.L.U.D.D relies on water as fuel so if its water tank is empty, the water powered machine will not work. The player can dive into a pool of water or collect water bottles to refuel. Like in Super Mario Galaxy, Mario and Luigi can spin to attack enemies and even use Launch *cough* Sling Stars to propel themselves into the sky as a method of transport. Level Designer After collecting a small amount of Star Coins, a Level Designer is unlocked and can be accessed via either the HUB world or Main Menu (in the "Extras" section). This level designer allows the player to create a stage with the game's assets (which are unlocked by collecting star coins) and then save and share them with other players. Glitches * 'Bird Soft-lock: '''When starting the first stage, Mario will do a ready animation before control is given to the player. If a bird (which the player can stand on) swoops into Mario, he will warp onto it and his functionality messes up and the player is unable to move him. The player will have to restart the stage. Trivia * The Squirt nozzle that F.L.U.D.D has in ''Super Mario Sunshine in absent in this game. * There is a green and red Shine Sprite in this game, similar to the green and red Power Stars from Super Mario Galaxy. ** For some reason, these shines do not display there unique colours in the Shine Map. All collected Shines are gold. * The collected Shine Sprites appear to not be transparent unlike their official appearance, making the object appear as a proper blue Shine Sprite. * Slings Stars have their appearance based off SMG's Launch Stars, as oppose to the unique Sling Star design from that game. * There are several shortcuts within several stages, apparently intentional and something that Runouw likes to do. For example, the first Bowser stage has a pipe warp near the beginning that warps the player to the Bowser fight. External Links * Newgrounds Page Category:Super Mario fan games Category:Runouw.com Category:2009 Fan Games Category:Flash games